


nethered

by mwritten



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), sleepybois inc
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, character gets injured, its a family dynamic au, lmao idk, sleepybois, they go to the nether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwritten/pseuds/mwritten
Summary: techno brings tommy to the nether,"are you gonna bring him again?""fuck no"but maybe seeing tommy smile brighter than ever like the little douche kid he is, maybe he'll bring him a bit more
Relationships: None, its a family dynamic thing
Comments: 15
Kudos: 684





	nethered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subl1m1nal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subl1m1nal/gifts).



> i was reading a cool fic and techno never brought tommy to the nether and now my heart is broken, so this is a fic where the mimic verse never happened, and that they're all chill oo

it was a normal day, the blueish hue of earth painted with white fluffs scattered. The grass being stupidly lively compared to the greyish gravel that was stomped on upon by two people who were making their way to hell. 

"i can't wait so see what a ghast looks like!" the smaller, and lively boy chirped, an excited grin blooming. "Tommy do you even remember what Phil said to you like 10 times?" 

Tommy huffed, hands crossing, protecting his ego he spat out "yeah yeah he told me to not touch blue fire" Techno sighed, eyes looking more dead and annoyed.

They arrived at a cave filled with vines and chests, tommy watched as techno opened one of the chests to take four golden apples, he handed two to tommy, who happily grabbed the two, eyes glinting with childishness. 

"don't eat it yet kid" tommy huffed, and shoved the apples back to his inventory, annoyed at the demand, he stared at the obsidian like structure, a past memory of wilbur complaining about how annoying obsidian was occured to his brain.

Tommy stepped closer to the purple, eyes dazed by the purple light that hypnotized him to leave yet come closer. "are you scared already?" tommy snapped up, looking at techno he denied loudly, "of course not!, i was just getting ready to enter!" techno hummed in reply. 

"okay, let's go nerd" the pig lover stated calmly, his enchanted bow in his hands shimmering lightly as he turned around.

Tommy screeched lightly in excitement, watching as techno inched closer to the portal, despite the portal screaming and whispering harsh tones out, techno did not seemed bothered at all, instead he just gazed at tommy

"are you ready?" 

"wh- of course i am!" 

The two entered the portal, tommy yelling "aw yeah, poggers!! we're going to hell!" as they warped in between the two worlds. Techno sighed, a weary smile forming slightly as the purple took them to the other side.

\---

"wooohooo!!!" tommy yelled, his eyes was closed when they warped, the purple was sickingly bright and dizzying, the sounds added chaosity too. He found himself stumbling upon stepping out of the portal, to be caught by techno to keep his balance.

"are you already weak from that?" the older one hummed in amusement, watching as tommy regained his balance, tommy huffed, insisting he was fine bossily.

Upon walking, he found himself staring at the ground, his body new to the sudden hot temperature, the nether was _red_ , it was hot, and screamed hell.

"so this is the nether.." tommy spoke out, eyes staring in wonder at the left out gold on the walls, techno smiled in amusement, "not what you expect?" 

tommy laughed "no,, no! i mean, wow, i've been wanting to go here for years, im finally in some magic world" Techno spoke with amusement, "yeah, those days of getting pestered by you to bring you to the nether are finally over" 

Tommy annoyingly huffed at the words of the older male, he wasnt that annoying, and could you blame him? it would be really cool to suddenly teleport to another dimension magic world, right? 

he recalls to the days where he would follow techno up to the portal, sometimes attempting to join him to the nether, only to be pushed and get reprimanded by phil afterwards, with wilbur teasing him.

Now he's here, in this hellish place, that was hot and muddly, a place that seemed hauntingly pretty, that gives off the vibes of death and power. 

"we're hereeeee" he watched as techno exclaimed in his usual bored tone, doing jazzy hands at the younger male, who looked to see a castle structure made of bricks curving infront of them.

his inner nerd that he got from the books he read about the nether kicked in, "the nether fortress!" he gasped, he walked in, only to be stopped by techno, 

"hey- wha-"

"shhhh" techno cut him off, glaring at a flying entity that was inching towards them . Tommy realized it was a blaze, he watched as techno grabbed his bow and shot the blaze,, the arrow striking it.

The blaze fell, with techno chuckling in amusement.

\---

The duo walked in the fortress, with techno behind tommy, replying in silence or sarcasm whenever the young piped up a question that seemed too stupid to exist.

"i want to get a pet ghast, they could fly"

techno rolled his eyes, "sure, you can do that" he said annoyingly.

Soonly, they found themselves walking out of the dark fortress, and tommy seemed confused "hey wait- where are we going?" 

he got a grunt in reply, he stared at what was outside the fortress, and gasped when a pig-like creature came upon them, staring at them, tommy gasped, glints of fear in his body

"my peopllleeee" he heard techno boringly say as he gave the pig creature a bar of gold, the pig creature took it, satisfaction forming as he inspected the gold, he reached out in his pocket, and handed four ender pearls as a reply to techno. 

Techno smiled, "thanks" , he looked down to tommy who was watching the whole time, "here, give that one there this gold" tommy stared as he was handed two gold ingots, instantly he smiled, giggling like the idiot he was to techno's eyes.

"yes!!!" he yelled a tad bit loudly, nonetheless he ran to the other road, as he reached the piglin creatures, he smiled

"hello sir! im tommy, its my first time in the nether" he confidently stated as he handed one gold ingot to the tall piglin.

the piglin stared as he accepted the gold, eyes at the gold, looking pleased with what he's holding.

he handed a fire resistance potion in return, and it took tommy all his will power to not drink the glittery potion instantly. 

He traded with another tall piglin, and got off with a regeneration potion, eyes looking at his traded items, he went off, making sure to not mix them up.

then he ran, running to the direction he thought he came from, he reached the place where technoblade was minutes ago, only to see no technoblade.

then he stared to his left, to where a crimsom greenish tree was supposed to be.

said crimson greenish tree wasnt there, and he realized that he was in a different place, 

oh no 

he glanced down, looking at the floor, trying to remember at least where he came from, instantly he refuses to let his ego die down by admitting he was lost, 

"it's this way, obviously" he reassured himself, and it was then he realized that the fortress didnt even look the same! it looked like a different structure, he smiled despite his fear.

it was then something burned his ankle, tommy shrieked, staring down to see a tiny slime-like creature snazzing his leg, burning his new pants, in rage he kicked it away, possibly hurting the small creature.

He confidently walked back to where he ran from, hoping to see piglins wandering as a sign he was near to where he was supposed to be. 

"tommy! he snapped to where the voice came from, running to the source, he saw technoblade across the bridge, looking annoyed yet with hits of reliefs on his eyes. tommy confidently shouted "i knew you were here!" he then rushed to his older brother figure, smiling cheerfully until-

_heat_

he cringed as he heard burn sounds in his back, yet to no avail to pain striking his body. turning his back, he saw a familiar slime creature, the one he saw earlier possibly, except this one was _large_

then he screamed when he saw his brotherly figure behind him, who hissed in pain as the stupid hell slime snapped to two pieces.

"techno!" 

"go, run to the portal" 

"no, i cant-"

"run,"

"i cant leave yo-"

"i'll be back in ten minutes omg you're so annoying" 

tommy huffed at that answer,

He watched as techno took a bite off a yellow apple, burns on his skin faltering away slowly, tommy nodded as he ran away, looking back to see the older slicing slimes, anger in his eyes.

He ran to the purple portal, but stared back when he heard a loud explosion bang behind the gold tainted crimson walls.

will techno be alright? he snapped his head, of course he would! he's technoblade, champion of his lands. He entered the portal, a pit forming in his stomach when he realized he would be going home alone. 

\----

eyes snapping open, he steppes out of the purple anxiety and inhaled in the familiar cold earthy air, a major difference on what he was breathing in for the past hours.

He looked at the sky, realizing it was getting dark, the blue hues diverging to oranges and purples, the sun teasing its way back down.

He glanced at the golden apples on the table near the chests, anxiously waiting for his stupid older brother figure to come out of the portal, saying his lame narcistic statements.

yet he didnt come, tommy stared at the portal, he had to go back, its been 30 minutes. 

fear painstakingly went on his eyes as he reached the portal, though his confident self prepping him up.

come on, do you really think some hotness can stop me? the tommyinnit? 

"tommy" 

he flinched as he snapped back, to see wilbur behind him, staring with a confused expression

"its turning dark, phil and i were waiting and we came to check up on you too" the taller man stated as he held two fire resistance potions on his hands.

"hey where's techno?" 

tommy felt annoying tears well up on his eyes that minute

"wha-"

suddenly, the purple magic bickered loudly, causing the two to see an entity coming out from it, there stood techno, his crown lopsided, body burnt yet seemed to be healing a bit.

He walked out, stared at the two, and blacked out

"techno!" tommy ran up to the pink haired idiot on the floor, tears slipling down on his cheeks, with wilbur staring in concern.

tommy shook techno, to which wilbur acted on by giving techno a regen potion, the pig lover drank the potion weakly, and the effect went in fastly, his tired expression turning a bit less tired.

"are you seriously crying" he asked the youngest, who scoffed in annoyance "no im not!" he insisted, his left hand wiping his tears away harshly.

the weak male hummed in amusement, wiping off the tears that remained to fall down tommy's cheeks, "idiot, technoblade never dies" he coughed, making wilbur grab his hand

"lets gooo, im telling philza that you were being reckless again" 

techno huffed "are you trying to threaten me?" wilbur hummed in reply, supporting techno as he stood up, techno's hand laying on his shoulder for support.

Tommy cringed at the burn mark behind techno's neck, the regen potion was slowly healing it, and it was probably numb by now due to the effects, but that still looked so dead. 

"tommy you suck, next time kill the small slime next time, they'll go to the big ones and a whole army will go after you" tommy groaned in response "alright fineeee, im sorry" he said the last part quietly because his ego is too high to admit that loudly.

"im hungry" tommy declared, removing the calm silence that swayed earlier.

"i believe phil has left over cake from that villager that traded us yesterday" wilbur piped up, techno winced as wilbur lifted his arm slightly too fast, they arrived at their shared house. 

Wilbur opened the door, inching tommy to give space to techno and wilbur could get in, phil came up to them, amusement and concern in his eyes.

"is tommy hurt?" he asked

"wooooooww" the pink haired boy exclaimed in a playful betrayed tone, "i come up here limping and you ask how the nerd is?" 

"wh- im not a nerd!" 

"you cried today, tommy" 

"shut up!" 

wilbur sighed, telling tommy to shut up as he grabbed the newly cooked porkchops from phil, setting the food on the table, he asked

"are you going to still take tommy on the nether?" techno scoffed

"fuck no" 

phil laughed, and tommy grunted, "fine! i'll go there myself!" he sneered, and techno choked 

"always go with me, or phil, not wilbur, he sucks." 

wilbur punched him on the burn mark, to which techno flinched, the four laughed, they knew too well that the nether had burned nothing in the end.

techno sighed, annoyed by his burnt hand, he gazed his attention to tommy, who's ego was maxed out, the young blonde spurted out confident statements

"and then i kicked the slime away from my foot!"  
tommy said brightly, a smug in his face.

techno scoffed "you have to kill it, tommy"

"i was merciful"

wilbur rolled his eyes at the statement, with phil giggling.

"so i heard you cried today tommy"

"shut up!" 

techno looked at the youngest's eyes, crinkled brighter than usual, he gave a weary smile, maybe he'll bring tommy back in the nether for another day.


End file.
